Monadi
The Monadi '''is a spiritual entity that resides on Sk'Aa. It is essentially formless, a being of pure energy. The apparition has a firm grasp of manipulating SEP on the planet. It has existed for what seems to be as long as humanity has. It states it has come for its own "purpose", but this purpose is shrouded in a complete and utter enigma. Numerous sources of The Monadi have displayed the Monadi as either purposely not explaining, or it itself does not know of this purpose. Analysis of its dialogue and utterances has hinted at overtaking all living creatures and besachi on Sk'Aa. Until -200, The Monadi was only spoken of in legends and myths, any physical appearances being known as Aci (Pronounced Atz-ee), or "Angelical Servants". While The Monadi is incredibly wise due to its age, it is not omniscient. Its presence is usually only found in one place at a time, indicating that its form is somewhat physical, as it experiences things based on sight, sound, and smell. While the name Monadi is a romanization from the Antrimanian phrase, the name's etymology is based on the portimaneau of the 3 godheads of Kwam'Ki, named as Mo'ti'o, Nei'Sasa, and Desi. The generally accepted understanding of Monadi's existence is it is an amalgamation of the Godheads. Other denominations of Kwam'Ki believe the Monadi is a consubstantial made up of overlapping features of the Godheads. Appearance The Monadi lacks a physical body, and instead makes itself known with multiple phenomena. Bright, white lights, usually in triples, are its preferred visual cues of its appearance. When Monadi "overtakes" a human or besachi, the corrupted body that remains is all white, with golden trims. Any energy expressed by the Monadi and its followers is a magenta color, being a mix of SEP as well as Monadi's own magic. Abilities '''SEPstraction: '''The Monadi has the ability to forcefully deplete any besachi of its SEP, killing them instantly. The Monadi cannot directly do so, however, as it lags the . Primarily it is a small, chitinous arm that stretches out of the pauldron. It essentially makes the follower heavily vampiric, the body accepts SEP energy into itself, even if the Aci absorbing it is human. '''Troop Creation: '''While it greatly prefers using Monadic Transcendence to overtake units to join his cause, it is fully capable of using its power to create units for war times. Numerous forms of autonomic units may be made at his disposal, ranging from regular lance infantry troops to special support troops, such as the Pronia. '''Creation Prime: The Monadi uses its complete form of magic to use an ascended form of Creation Arcanum, which allows for near-instant formation of amino acids, molecules, and numerous other complex compounds. In the matter of seconds The Monadi can forcefully make besachi spawn. This led many to believe that he is the almighty creator of the world and people. While The Monadi can use Creation to its fullest degree, he has no control over any other Arcanum, which is a great weakness for it against avid users of Destruction and Modification. While rarely encountered, it has a despise for Chaos arcanum, due to its unpredictability. '''Pronian Overtaking: '''The Monadi makes use of his own Creation Arcanum to create Pronia, which are silver and gold cloud-like masses. If instructed by The Monadi, Pronia will strike down on a selected unit with a heavy burst of energy, in the shape of a lightening bolt. Those struck will nearly instantly be under The Monadi's control through mysterious means. The targeted unit will be killed, in a way, but reborn in a new form. Their bodies are covered in a white coating of chitinous armor, armed with whatever The Monadi chooses for the situation. This is also done passively for heavily devoted followers of either the Kapela'Besachi or Besachi'Kasabor faiths, both of which are linked to Monadi being a savior of sorts. Sacrificing in The Monadi's name will also cause Pronian Overtaking, as this is a full offering to it. The more devoted the target, the stronger they will be as an Aci. This strengthening adds onto their power from before when they were overtaken, making super-soldiers. History The Monadi had been around as long as the rest of Sk'Aa, legends dating as far back as -4000. It also heavily inspired the Kwam'Ki, the cited "Overseer of Humanity". While the teachings of the Church stated that humanity is the utter perfection of the the universe, The Monadi became a symbol of worship for followers of the church. The Monadi took advantage of this by causing heresy behind the scenes. He himself began to make his presence known in the church, but he varied his announcements heavily from church to church. This lead to confusion of the churches, and the loaded question of the church begun, "What are Besachi considered?" This question opened heavy debate, one side favoring them, the other vilifying them. This lead to arguments, separation, and soon violence. Among the confusion the faith of the two sides led to the Schism in age 0. The Monadi took advantage of the radical followers, overtaking them to join his army. Personality The Monadi's disposition is that of an unfeeling ruler. With no emotional connections or fears, it acts only to secure its goals and succeed in strategic warfare. It recognizes losses, however, as well as wasteful actions. Therefore, it will not take risks, and will recognize dangers to its troops. Because both usage of Creation Prime and overtaking, it has a rather low view of humans, being mere animals. It does, however, respect humanity for its tremendous strength from training. The Monadi has a very objective view of Humanity, seeing their value as tools and instruments to fit its need. It values the religious organizations based on it to its advantage very much, and it has only increased since the codification and establishment of the The Schism of The Monadic War in Age 0 led to an extreme amount of conversions. The Monadi now uses both the Kapela'Besachi and Besachi'Kasabor to its favor, both antagonizing besachi in the former and praising them in the latter. This division causes more veneration of The Monadi, as well as more opportunities to overtake devoted followers. The Monadi has a bitter hatred of any creatures with more than 2 legs. Centaurs, animals, besachi with animistic bodies, and Anachrons are utterly despised by it. Even mentioning them sets off his temper almost immediately. His close believers